Episode 9704 (27th February 2019)
Plot Tracy rings Steve who's out searching for Amy and tells him what she thinks has happened. Amy lies that she had the miscarriage three days ago. Tracy feels guilty that she wasn't there for her but is annoyed to hear that Bethany was. David is livid with Shona, especially when he hears that she withheld the news of the DVD from him. Saying she's constantly lying to him about Clayton, he tells her to pack and leave. Brian can't make sense of Daniel's essay from his notes in order that he can rewrite it. Tracy is determined that Amy goes with her to the medical centre for a check-up. Kevin brings Gina into the Rovers and tells Tim, Sally and Beth that he took the money. Gina tells a stammering Beth to shove her apology and Kevin takes his ex-wife to task for refusing to give her sister the benefit of the doubt but Sally's unmoved. Billy tells David how Shona put herself in danger at the funeral to prevent Clayton's escape. Kevin tells Gina not to throw in the towel and that she can stay with them as long as she needs. Rita hears about the bail hostel from Gemma and wonders where it's going to be. Tracy rips into Bethany for hiding the miscarriage from them and she makes Amy tell her mother she had actually an abortion. Gail tells Shona she has her support and understanding and she shouldn't leave. DS Smith calls to see her and David arrives back to overhear her saying that they don't believe she's in any danger. Having considered Billy's statement he apologises for what he said and she agrees to stay. Tim thinks they should apologise to Gina but Sally refuses. Sinead is told about the laptop and tells them that Daniel always backed up his work to the cloud. Billy argues with Rita and Claudia for their negative attitude towards the bail hostel. Steve hears about the abortion. Amy says she was scared to say anything because they had been getting on so well. Daniel arrives home from the hospital and hears about the accident as Brian finishes the conclusion to the recovered essay. Daniel sends it off without checking it first. Tracy thinks they've failed their daughter. Shona leaves the house to take some items to Nick's flat for Lily. Clayton gets in her car and tells her to drive and get him away from the men who are out to kill him. Unable to refuse his pleas, she sets off. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska Guest cast *DS Smith - Tina Harris *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David orders Shona to pack her bags; Kevin fights Gina's corner; and Billy despairs of Claudia's opposition to a new bail hostel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,233,783 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes